


To Love Behind Closed Doors

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Obi-Wan is a protective boi, Secret Marriage, Unwanted Advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: As one of the most attractive senators, you are no stranger to advances from men like Chancellor Palpatine. Your husband, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is not pleased. Just a cute little one-shot of you and Obi having to hide your relationship.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	To Love Behind Closed Doors

Tonight was another big gala on Coruscant, hosting everyone from politicians to Jedi. These events were tolerable - fun at most, depending on the company - but this was the first time you would be in attendance with your husband. Obi-Wan Kenobi had wed you in a private ceremony just a week earlier, despite your better judgement. You had fought your feelings for each other for far too long in fear of the ramifications it could have. He would have left the Jedi Order for you, and you the Senate for him. But the Clone Wars were raging and instead you took a leap of faith.

Though one might expect to arrive at such an event accompanied by their spouse, your marriage was a secret. Obi-Wan was a Jedi, forbidden from having attachments, and you were a senator who could not appear to have a conflict of interest. While you had been very accustomed to playing the parts of two dear friends in the public eye, the secrecy had been weighing heavy on your shoulders lately. And coming from making love all afternoon did _not_ help to quell your intimacy. "I'll be so close to you, my love," he had whispered reassuringly with a kiss. "You are always on my mind."

You arrive at the venue, sure to give the illusion that you have each come alone. Obi-Wan insists you make your entrance unaccompanied while he kills time, lurking outdoors for some minutes.

“Master Kenobi!” you exclaim with enthusiasm, feigning surprise at his eventual entrance.

“It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you, Senator,” he grins. You can’t help but blush at Obi-Wan's crafted performance as he leans in to kiss only your cheek. Just for a moment you are able to find comfort in the familiar musk of your husband and the stubble on his cheek that brushes against yours. His eyes linger for a moment and the softest smile graces his features; no, you had to look away as the blush creeps up into your cheeks.

Together you greet your other friends, staying mostly in large groups, resisting the urge to touch Obi-Wan or say anything that would give you away. Times like these made you fall quiet and closed off. Obi-Wan saw this, always, and would steal undetectable glances towards you here and there, or even be so bold as to brush his hand lightly against yours.

“If it isn’t the most beautiful member of the Galactic Senate,” says a gravelly voice behind you.

Sheev Palpatine. It takes all of Obi-Wan’s strength not to wrap a protective arm around your waist or to simply hold your hand. You had discussed Palpatine before, neither of you trusting of him, and he can feel the distress in your small Force signature flickering with anticipation.

“Hello, Senator Palpatine,” you greet politely. Obi-Wan stands at attention.

“It would appear Master Kenobi has beaten me once again to being your companion for the evening.” His comment puts you on edge as you wonder what he was insinuating. A soothing presence move up your back; Obi-Wan's work. He was here, and he was reminding you.

“Well fortunately I am not beholden to any one companion for the entire evening,” you explain. “However, I will admit that I do have a particular fondness for Master Kenobi. He has saved my life many times, as you well know. It’s always a pleasure to see him.” You grin up at Obi-Wan, into those gentle blue eyes you adore.

“Of course. In that case, may I steal you away for a moment?” asks Palpatine.

“Sure." You can feel Obi-Wan stiffen next to you. "Master Kenobi," you say, excusing yourself with the bow of your head. He returns your bow. Palpatine offers you an arm and you take it, begrudgingly, as he leads you away from the crowd to a dark corner, concealed behind a pillar. Obi-Wan follows at a distance.

Palpatine moves to face you, keeping you backed into the pillar, where he takes your hand and presses a prolonged kiss to your knuckles. “Senator, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me home this evening. Perhaps we may get… more acquainted with each other,” he says softly.

Your stomach churns but you force a polite smile. There was nothing wrong with him making the proposition, for all he knew you were unattached. But something about him makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. “I… cannot. You see, I have commitments to someone else and it would be inappropriate."

“To Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

“No!” you say quickly, though everything in you _burned_ to say yes, that you were Obi-Wan’s and he was yours. Instead, you choose to speak a partial truth. “It's someone I am seeing in private. But I can assure you we are very committed to each other.”

“You know, it is unfortunate that the Jedi are not allowed to have attachments. You and Master Kenobi look very comfortable together...” he whispers, reaching out to brush a piece of your hair away. “I can sense his longing for you.”

“I’m— I’m sure you are mistaken,” you stammer.

“It is evident when a man longs for the same woman,” breathes Palpatine, just inches from your face.

You move away in disgust, not bothering to excuse yourself, and walk hurriedly back to the safety of the public’s eye. Obi-Wan swoops in from behind you and links your arm in his. “One second more and I would have ripped his throat out,” he growls.

“I don’t know what he knows about us,” you say, fighting back tears. “I don't know if... if he was baiting me... I can’t take it anymore, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan steadies your shoulders and looks down at you, wounded with a sense of guilt. “You are my wife now. Tell me what you need from me; so be it if it means leaving the Jedi Order," he says with growing desperation. "I hate seeing you suffer like this, my little one.”

You want to hold him, to kiss him. His hands on your shoulders keep you grounded and bring down from the shock after catching your breath. “No, no Obi-Wan. When all of this is over we will decide what is best. But as a senator I cannot take away one of the best assets we have.”

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, running his hands down your arms. “I’m sorry you must endure this.”

“I knew what I was getting into when we became involved,” you say, with a budding smile. “Do not apologize to me, it is not your fault. I’m just… aggravated by how brazen Palpatine was.”

“I will not let you out of my sight again,” promises Obi-Wan. You begin walking back towards the main gathering of people. “You know,” he says in your ear, “I wasn’t quite finished with you earlier. I do believe we have a splendid evening ahead of us.”

He always knew how to cheer you up even in the worst of times. “You’re joking, right? I’m surprised I’m even able to walk,” you laugh quietly.

“Oh, we can certainly rectify that.”


End file.
